


Вместе

by Riakon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Когда она увидела Бетти впервые, что-то внутри оборвалось и полетело с тихим свистом вниз. Кажется, это было её сердце. И, кажется, оно упало прямо к её ногам, вырвавшись из груди.





	1. Инь и Ян

Они показывают разученные движения и Вероника думает совсем не о том, что нужно выступать бодро или понравится Шерил Блоссом. А главное — сделать так, чтобы Бетти ей, наконец, понравилась и осуществила своё желание попасть в команду черлидирш. Её мысли застряли там, во вчерашнем дне.

Когда она увидела Бетти впервые, что-то внутри оборвалось и полетело с тихим свистом вниз. Кажется, это было её сердце. И, кажется, оно упало прямо к её ногам, вырвавшись из груди.

Она видела не только светлые волосы, застенчивую улыбку, высокий хвостик обнажавший тонкую шею, и красивые глаза, которые Бетс то и дело опускала долу, показывая то, как сильно она заинтересована в Арчи. 

Она видела большее.

Видела в ней стержень. Не такой как у неё — сама Вероника привыкла сравнивать себя со сталью, или с калёным железом. О, нет, Бетти она совсем другая. Бетти это вёрткая ива, предпочитающая не встречать удар, а уклоняться от него. Она гнётся, и это, несомненно, правда. Гнётся, но не ломается.

Бетти во всём другая, во всём не похожа. 

Дело тут не в диаметрально противоположном когда-то характере, стиле одежды, или даже контрастном цвете волос и выборе тона макияжа. Они разные внутри, но вместе с тем, о, да, вместе с тем она видит, что Бетти — это её причина и пример стать лучше. А она для неё возможность стать...другой.

Уверенной. Самодостаточной. Твёрдой.

И не будет иметь значения, что сделает Бетти ей назло. В конечном счёте они всё равно будут вместе. Как подруги, как любовники, как те, кто коснулись душами друг друга, переняв то, что делает их такими, какие они есть.Как Ин и Янь — проникая друг в друга и прорастая друг в друге.

И ради этого она сделает всё — протащит Бетти в команду, потому что она этого действительно достойна, кто бы чего не говорил. И там они будут вместе. Вынудит всё же пригласить Арчи в качестве кавалера на бал. И там, так или иначе, они снова будут вместе. Сделает что угодно, лишь бы вместе.

— Это недостаточно горячо, девочки, — кривя большой рот, замечает Шерил, глядя на пробу в команду поддержки.

— Это ещё не всё, — Вероника притягивает к себе удивлённую Бетти и утягивает её в медленный, полный самой настоящей страсти поцелуй.

Тонкие, красивые губы размыкаются, и отвечают осторожно, даже испуганно, позволяя пачкать помадой свой рот так, как ей только заблагорассудится. Вероника на седьмом небе от счастья.

Арчи, конечно, красавчик, но если он проморгает такое сокровище под носом, то она уж точно его не упустит.


	2. Ненависть

Бетти ненавидит многие вещи. 

Она ненавидит, когда после ветреного дня шелушится кожа. Ненавидит ужасающий запах кости когда она пользуется пилочкой. Она ненавидит, когда историк снижает ей оценку за идеальную работу. Ненавидит, когда её пытаются спасти.

Особенно, когда это делает её новая подруга. Особенно, когда для этого она идёт в шкаф с парнем, что нравится Бетти. Особенно, если сама подруга симпатична ей больше, чем этот парень.

По правде говоря, Бетс ненавидит ревновать. Поэтому она просто внутренне отстраняется, когда ей деликатно преподносят букет жёлтых роз.

«Жёлтый значит дружбу», говорит Вероника, но Бетти знает, что это полная чушь. Всем известно, что жёлтый — цвет расставания. Тоски. Предательства.

Бетти ненавидит этот цвет. 

Она ненавидит, когда предлагает Шерил испробовать вместе спа-процедуры, на которые её позвала Вероника в знак примирения. Ненавидит, когда зовёт Блоссом в гости. Ненавидит, когда ощущает смутное родство с этой выскочкой, ведь она готова стать настоящей стервой, если её удастся задеть. Словно тень той Вероники, которую она видела лишь краем глаза в тот вечер, упала на неё, оставив свой след.

Она думает об этом, когда у шкафчиков она признаётся Веронике в том, что ей нужно было время, чтобы принять то, что Арчи не любит её так, как она хочет.

— Знаешь, — говорит Вероника, глядя на неё понимающе, — моя мама говорит, что иногда друг даже лучше, чем парень. Может быть, это как раз тот случай?

Бетс улыбается, чувствуя, что, кажется, в воздухе пахнет новой неразделённой любовью. В старшей школе Ривердейла никто не поймёт того, как её сердце сжимается, дыхание перехватывает, а ноги становятся ватными каждый раз, когда она смотрит на другую ученицу.

Бетти и впрямь ненавидит многие вещи.

Острые блюда, стрелки на новых колготках, вставать по утрам. Но в этом списке есть неизменное. То, что она не сможет ненавидеть, даже если всё будет зависеть от этого.

И это Вероника Лодж.


End file.
